


Sentimental Domination

by Sakuchii



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Drama, From friends to lovers, Frustration, High School, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance, ShounenAi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuchii/pseuds/Sakuchii
Summary: "Fei is his!" Was the most known fact in Feida Gakuen. But then SHE had to appear out of nowhere and steal Fei from Saru. The domination battle over Fei starts, who will win and what is Chikka really after? And what about Fei... how does he feel?Saryuu x Fei fic and no, Chikka is not an OC.





	1. Unbearable Frustration

The fresh wind was hovering Saryuu’s hair slowly in the air as the former captain of The Lagoon and the leader of Feida leaned against a wall on the rooftop. Lunchbreak was one of those moments when he could fully enjoy his time alone without anyone distracting him. Because of this, he treasured these moments more than anything else. 

The white-haired boy opened his eyes when he heard a faint crack by the door as someone entered the rooftop. A light smile escaped from his lips upon seeing a certain light green-haired boy walking toward him. The boy was carrying two lunchboxes with him.

“Fei,” Saryuu said with a light excitement in his tone. He moved slightly to the right, to free some space next to him. The other boy smiled at him kindly and sat down next to Saryuu. Fei then handed the topmost lunchbox to his friend.

Saryuu took it and thanked Fei.

The one thing he enjoyed more than being alone, was sharing his lunchbreak with Lune Fei. No, in fact, he loved all of the time he shared with the greenette. This moment was even more precious, because they hadn’t managed to see each other properly for a week already.

The two boys were in different classes and years. Aside from being in the soccer club they had no chance to be together in school. Saryuu was also busy with his student council work so he hadn’t attended to soccer club practice for the past week. As for spending time outside school, despite treasuring Fei, Saryuu wasn’t exactly comfortable with it.

But now, they were able to chat comfortably after a week.

“I’m sorry it took me so long. I had to show her around the places,” Fei apologized while massing his head and Saryuu’s eyes widened a little.

At this point, he looked up scanning his surroundings. He didn’t recall seeing anyone entering with Fei. He finally spotted a small figure close by the door. The girl looked both amazed and frightened.

Saryuu’s eyes twisted the moment he saw Fei encouraging her to come closer. With a shy nod, the girl approached them.

She was about half of Fei’s height and had fluffy white-colored hair tied up on a high ponytail. The more Saryuu stared at it, the more it started to remind him of a soft ice cream. Her pink and black eyes were unusually big and she was wearing a bandage over her nose.

“Naruko Chikka, desu. Chikka is pleased to meet you.” The girl introduced herself and bowed.

By her uniform, Saryuu realized that she was a first year and most likely in the same class as Fei. Given Fei’s earlier comment and the fact that Saryuu had never seen the girl before, she was most likely a transfer student.

Saryuu’s eyes narrowed. It was only their first meeting, but he already found things he disliked in the girl.

First of all, her third-person style of speaking annoyed him. They weren’t kids anymore, so why would she use that childish way of speech? But there was something he found even more annoying.

She had interrupted his private time with Fei.

Private time was _private._ He didn’t need someone to interrupted them.   

Saryuu sighed, “I’m…”

“Evan Saryuu. Chikka knows it already. Fei told about Saru to Chikka.” The girl smiled innocently, not even giving Saryuu a chance to speak. This irritated his even more, but he tried to calm himself down. The girl was a classmate of Fei and Saryuu didn’t want to upset his friend. He couldn’t bear the thought of Fei starting to hate him.

“Shall we dig in?” Fei asked and suggested Chikka to sat down and join them. It seemed that he wasn’t aware of Saryuu’s sudden anger and the white-haired boy was glad of it. He didn’t need any problem in their relationship. He just wanted to be together with Fei.

Saryuu agreed with Fei, knowing that the girl surely wouldn’t get much attention, but he soon realized his own mistake. He had to watch from the sidelines as Chikka got all friendly with Fei and the two of them kept chatting about trivial things. The girl was even getting fed by Fei because she didn’t have her own lunch.

Irritation written all over his face, Saryuu stuffed the meal into his mouth and stood up. 

“Eh? You’re leaving already?” Fei asked, realizing that he had managed to finish only half of his meal. Why was Saryuu leaving so early when he hadn’t even managed to finish his lunch? Why was the white-head in such a hurry?

Saryuu stopped after hearing Fei’s question and turned around. The white-head stared into his green eyes but suddenly broke the gaze and left without saying a word. Seeing that the ex-captain of Lagoon wasn’t explaining himself, Fei quickly packed his non-finished meal and rushed after the white-haired boy.

Chikka, who was left alone in the roof top, smirked happily. She then wiped a grain of rice from her cheek while chuckling. Finished, the girl stood up and ran after the male duo, following them like a loyal dog.

“Saryuu wait! What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange today?” Fei kept throwing questions at Saryuu as he ran after the white-haired boy. Saryuu refused to listen or answer to him and paid no attention to Fei, walking as if the boy was thin air to him. He tried his best at ignoring his friend.

At some point, he couldn’t bear the feeling of quilt anymore and stopped. This sudden move made Fei crash on him.

Feeling something dumbing into him, Saryuu sighed loudly. Meanwhile Fei backed off and Saryuu turned around while forcing a smile on his face.

“I should be asking that from you…” The boy murmured and Fei stared at him confusion written all over his face. What did he mean by those words? He did not understand.

Saryuu laughed desperately and then continued while avoiding Fei’s eyes. “I feel like a fool… Thinking that we could finally be _alone_ … And you just had to come with that gi-“

Saryuu froze the moment he saw Chikka walking towards them.

Great. Not only she had interrupted their private time, now she was not going to them any time to be alone. She was like a moth who was flying around Fei. How was he supposed to spend time with Fei now?

Fei noticed the displeased expression on Saryuu’s face and turned around, just fast enough to see the white-haired girl walk towards them.

“Ah, Chikka. Sorry for leaving you behind. I’m glad that you found us.” The boy smiled, realizing that the girl had found her way in the unfamiliar surroundings.   

Saryuu couldn’t believe his ears. Fei was _glad_ that she was there? Did this mean that Saryuu was the only one who wanted them to spend some time alone? What was going on?

He recalled that Fei had never acted so cold towards him, giving Saryuu the feeling that he was thin air.

Just the thought of this made the white-haired boy’s eyes sharpen and he glared at the short girl who was now laughing together with Fei. He was not going to leave things this way.

At that moment, the school bell rang, indicating that the lunchbreak was over. This seemed to bring Fei back to reality. “The lesson is starting, we need to hurry up.” He told to Chikka and was about to leave, but soon noticed that neither Chikka nor Saryuu were moving. He stared at the duo in confusion.

“Fei can go! Chikka has something she needs to say to Saru so she’ll catch up to Fei.” The girl informed her classmate and Saryuu’s eyes widened in shock. Exactly what kind of conversation could they possibly have?

Fei seemed to doubt it, but was eventually convinced by Chikka’s words and left the two white-heads alone.    

When Fei was no longer to be seen, the girl turned to Saryuu and the innocent smile on her face disappeared.

“And you’re called Emperor? I’m disappointed to see that you’re such a weakling.” The girl humped disappointed, dropping the third-person speech completely. 

Saryuu’s eyes widened in surprise by the sudden change of the girl’s personality. Just a while she had been all innocent and cute but it was like that person was nowhere to be seen.

Before him stood an arrogant shorty, who was sneering down on him like she was the ruler of the world.

Saryuu disliked this situation very much. It was obvious, that there was something fishy going on, and he did not like something happened behind his back. No matter what, he still was the student council president and was considered as the ruler of the school.

Now, someone had come to challenge his position.

“You’re so weak! You run away tail between your legs because you couldn’t be with your dear Fei-chan!” The girl laughed arrogantly.

A murderous aura surrounded Saryuu in a matter of seconds. He was not going to listen to pathetic conversation any longer.

Saryuu turned around and was about to leave, but Chikka’s sharp words stopped him.

“But Fei-chan surely is cute! Maybe I should snatch him away?” The girl giggled, teasing Saryuu. She definitely had tried to hit a nerve, and she had managed to do it. Saryuu’s vein popped hard and while squeezing his fist he turned around.

“You dare to do that and I…!”

“You do what?” The girl interrupted Saryuu while speaking in bored tone. She glanced at the emperor while crossing her arms behind her head.

The girl sighed, “Since you’re no longer Second Stage Children, you’ve lost all of your powers. So, if Fei-chan falls for me, you are powerless. There is nothing you can do to stop me and his feelings.” 

For the first time in a while, Saryuu felt like he had lost. He had absolutely nothing he could say to argue against her statement. It was the plain truth that he had become nothing after losing his powers as a SSC. The him now was the weakest he had ever been.

But that didn’t mean he was going to give up just like that. After all it had taken much effort to build the relationship with Fei, so he wasn’t going to give him away so easily. He was going to fight till only one of them was standing.

It wasn’t like he and Fei were dating, though. Still, everyone in Feida were aware not to lay their hands on Fei; that he was the favorite of the emperor. Saryuu was currently waiting for it, the perfect moment to change their relationship from friends to lovers…

“I’m not handing him over to you…” The white-head hissed between his teeth.

“Oh my! Chikka is late for lesson, she needs to go!” The white-haired girl sounded amazed, completely ignoring Saryuu’s words. She glanced at the boy and grinned playfully.

“I’m waiting to see how you are going to protect your puppet from me…” With those words, she then headed towards her classroom, giggling excitedly.   

She was wrong! Saryuu wanted to yell after the girl, but she had already escaped from his sight. The boy clenched his teeth in frustration, Chikka’s words echoing in his mind. She had mistaken.

It wasn’t like that! Fei wasn’t his puppet… He was… He was…!

* * *

The last bell rang and Fei quickly packed his bag. He was heading out of the classroom when he suddenly noticed Saryuu standing outside the classroom. The sudden appearance of a second and the emperor was causing a ruckus among the first years.

“Saru, what are you doing here?” Fei approached his friend and asked surprised. Saryuu was the type to head straight home, this was surely something out of character. Saryuu’s eyes moved around, as if he was checking his surroundings and Fei couldn’t follow him anymore. Why is looked like he was searching for something… or maybe someone?

Finally Saryuu stopped and closed his eyes for a second. “I thought that maybe we should,” he kept a short pause, trying to find the right words, “head home together?”

Saryuu had to put all of his courage to ask the question. He felt his throat drying after saying those words. How come it was this difficult to ask such a simple question?

Fei was completely taken off guard by the sudden suggestion. It wasn’t like Saryuu to be asking something like this. The emperor had never bothered to be with him outside of school.

Why so suddenly?

A light smile appeared on Fei’s face, but Saryuu noticed that it was a forced one. “I’m sorry, but I already promised to show Chikka around the time.” The greenette told and Saryuu then heard a loud shout from behind him.

“Sorry that Chikka made you wait, Fei-chan!” The girl yelled exhaustedly. Saryuu wondered where exactly had she gone to appear from behind him. Fei smiled kindly at the girl and replied that she wasn’t late.

“Thanks for the offer, Saryuu, but maybe some other time?” Fei suggested and then headed towards the lockers while leaving Saryuu all alone.

Chikka watched closely as the green-haired boy left. When she realized that Saryuu was also staring at Fei going, the girl pulled out her tongue.

“If you don’t come after him, I will make him mine,” the girl then grinned, receiving a deadly glare from the older boy. What exactly was she planning on doing? There was no way she could keep Fei away from him, Saryuu would not allow it.

Fei suddenly realized that Chikka wasn’t following him, and turned around. He saw her mumbling something to the white-head and wondered what the two were talking about.

The moment the mint green-eyed boy was looking at her, Chikka’s personality had a complete turnover. She smiled innocently while shaking her head. She then ran after Fei and the two left.

Saryuu wouldn’t allow this. Frustrated, the boy bit his lips while squeezing his fists. There was no way his Fei would be stolen right before his eyes. He surely would not allow that to happen. If it was a battle she wanted then Chikka would get it. 

He will fight until there’s only one of them standing.


	2. Inconspicuous Depression

Saryuu sighed as he nervously walked around the rooftop. Just a week earlier he had declared that he would win against Chikka, but he wasn’t feeling so positive about it anymore. Things had gotten complicated.

Chikka was truly like a small moth that flew around Fei. Whenever Saryuu tried to talk to the boy, she would appear out of nowhere as if she got summoned by a portal. Saryuu was at lost as what to do in order to return everything back to normal. How could he make Fei turn his way again?

The white-haired boy exhaled loudly.

“My my. Why such a long face? Is out little Saryuu in trouble?” He suddenly heard a female voice asking.

A male voice continued, “So it seems Meia. Troubles in love, perhaps?” 

Saryuu clicked his tongue. Just perfect. There seemed to be more people that could be summoned by a portal. Things were already getting on his nerves and now these two lovebirds just _had_ to appear before him.

The white-haired boy turned around and saw the ex-captain of Giru together with her boyfriend. “Meia. Gillis.” Saryuu greeted the couple with a weak smirk and they glanced at each other while raising their eyebrows. This was definitely out of ordinary.

There was something wrong with the boy. 

“Is it about Fei…?” Meia asked, having a hunch on why their previous leader was acting so weird. After all, it was known throughout the school that the white-haired boy had feelings towards the younger boy. She just needed the boy to realize that there was a problem and admit it.

Saryuu first glanced at her and then turned to look down to the yard. There a young green-haired boy was sitting alone under a tree. Seeing Fei’s lonely figure, Saryuu squeezed his fist. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

“I…” The boy started, but kept a short pause, biting his lips, “I don’t know what can I do anymore… That girl… Gosh, I sound so miserable by saying this… but she has taken Fei away from me…” Saryuu managed to admit, while still trying to put his feelings into exact words. It was a lot harder than he had originally thought.

The one thing he didn’t not want to admit, was that he was losing to Chikka. Just the thought alone made him want to spit fire or at least throw up. The thought of saying her name alone made him feel so despicable.

Meia and Gillis shared a glance.

They were aware of what their ex-leader was talking about. Just like everyone knew about the relationship between Saryuu and Fei, it was also known around the whole school that Chikka had dared to step over the line and had the courage to defy the emperor. According to the recent rumors, she had managed to steal Fei away from Saryuu.

That girl had some cold-blooded confidence to go up against the leader.

Without any words, Meia suddenly walked towards the white-haired boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Saryuu. Everything will surely be alright,” the girl tried to cheer up her classmate despite being aware that these must’ve been the words Saryuu wanted to hear the least at this moment.

Everything will be alright. Don’t kid with me!

Anyone could see that things weren’t going to be alright if they continued this way. Feeling only worse by the words of encouragement, Saryuu flashed an angry glare at the girl. It didn’t take a genius to understand that the boy wanted to be left alone. Meia got the message and the couple decided to leave the white-haired boy to cool off his head.

Before leaving, though, they glanced worriedly and the ex-leader of SSC.

While Saryuu was battling with his inner self on the rooftop, Fei was enjoying in the school yard under a big tree. Or at least, he was supposed to enjoy it but for unknown reasons he couldn’t swallow the food. His throat felt so dry and the food was bland. It had no taste.

Fei sighed loudly and closed his lunchbox after only having a one bite from it. 

Lately his surroundings had become lonesome and deserted. Saryuu was always somewhere and whenever Fei tried to have a talk with the boy, he would look at him with hurtful expression and ignore him. It was like he wasn’t anything to Saryuu anymore.

Fei felt like he had become thin air to Saryuu.

Along with the fact that Saryuu ignored him, there was a certain person who wasn’t giving him a peace of mind. “Ah, there you are!” The boy sighed the moment he heard Chikka calling for him.

Despite his blue mood, Fei expression turned into a sweet smile the moment Chikka approached him. As an answer to his smile, Chikka also grinned widely. Unlike him, she seemed to be in a very bright mood. Her smile could almost put the sun to shame. 

Fei did not dislike the girl, vice versa, he actually liked her very much. But there was just the fact that she was so persisted and Fei couldn’t shake her off. The girl was always dragging herself wherever he went and he couldn’t have any free time at all. This also meant, that every time he tried to talk to Saryuu, she would always be there with him.

As a matter of fact, Fei had also noticed that Saryuu seemed to have irritation towards the white-haired newcomer, so he thought it would be better to keep them apart. This meant that he hadn’t been with Saryuu at all, while Chikka was being stuck to him like a magnet. Fei felt like he couldn’t keep up with this for a much longer.

“Say Fei, are you listening? FEI?” The greenette snapped out of it when he heard Chikka’s voice calling. He showed a weak smile to the girl, barely holding it together. He wondered for how much longer he could keep up this act?

Chikka pouted, feeling annoyed for being ignored by Fei. What on earth could catch his attention so much that he wouldn’t listen to her? She was curious and wanted to find it out!

“Sorry. What were you talking about?” Fei asked and Chikka was about to continue, but stopped all of a sudden. A figure was heading towards them with a determined expression on their face. The girl glanced from the corners of her eyes and saw a certain white-haired boy with goggles.

Just perfect, he actually dared to appear now of all times. The girl rolled her eyes, but decided to let the other boy speak. It seemed that he was coming with a pretty good resolution this time. He was finally brave enough to fight head on.

“Fei,” the green-haired boy’s eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. He turned around and looked astonished for seeing Saryuu standing before him. At that moment, he wanted to run and hug the boy with all his might, but did his best to hold back those desires.

“What is it?” Fei smiled happily and Saryuu smirked. It had been quite a long time since he had last seen that pure smile of his friend. 

“Would it be okay if we go somewhere tomorrow?” It took all of Saryuu’s courage to ask such a simple question. He had to do his best to stay calm. He wasn’t sure would he ever get used to this. How come people could do this so casually? 

Fei could feel his breath stopping as his heartbeat fastened. The boy stared at Saryuu with his mouth wide open, doing his best to keep the redness away from his face. What exactly was he supposed to answer in this situation?

Saryuu waited patiently for the answer and when Fei had finally managed to calm down, he stammered between his breaths, “O- okay…” He was extremely happy. Now he could finally have some private time with Saryuu. This was the best. 

“Good. Tomorrow under the clock tower at three o’clock. I’ll see you then.” Saryuu smiled and left.

The greenette panicked when he saw Saryuu’s figure suddenly walking away. The boy was going to disappear as soon as he had appeared. He didn’t want Saryuu to leave so suddenly when they had finally managed to speak after such a long time. He wanted to be with Saryuu longer, even if it was just for a minute or second.

Fei stood up and ran after the ex-leader. That’s at least what he planned on doing.

Unexpectedly, his limbs started to tingle and his walking got unstable. With stars appearing before him and his body going numb, the boy then lost his balance and fell on his knees. Breathing heavily, the boy laughed while trying to get back his consciousness. He had lost all control over his body.

“Not funny at all…” He whispered between his breaths.

Saryuu turned around when he heard a loud “thumb” and then Chikka yelling Fei’s name. His eyes widened when he saw Fei sitting on the ground, trying to support his body with his arms. The boy was smiling weakly at Saryuu while his lips whispered his name.

The last thing that Fei remembered was that he called for Saryuu and the white-haired boy answered to his call. Tears filled his eyes and he was unable to see Saryuu, but he knew that the boy was looking at him. Saryuu’s name escaped from his lips as Fei smiled at the white-head.

Saryuu was finally looking at him.

“FEI!”

After that his head went blank.

* * *

The greenette squinted his eyes the light almost blinding him. The boy looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Once his vision was clear, Fei realized that he was laying on the bed in the school infirmary.

Sighing and laying his head on the pillow, Fei closed his eyes. They boy kept laying on the bed for a while, but he was feeling slightly discomforted. There seemed to be a strange aura emanating from near him. When Fei opened his eyes, he saw Saryuu sitting next to his bed.

“Oh…” Fei didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t realized the boy was there the first time he had opened his eyes. The greenette wondered for how long his friend had been sitting there.

Seeing that Fei was awake Saryuu quickly avoided his glance by looking down. After that, as if he had gathered his courage, the white-haired boy suddenly raised his head and looked straight into Fei’s eyes. Fei could feel worry emitting from his friend’s eyes.

“You collapsed from anemia…” Saryuu informed and Fei lowered his glance. He didn’t want the boy to continue. He didn’t want Saryuu to know everything. “… and it seems that you have lost weight rapidly. Have you been eating properly?”

After hearing Saryuu’s question, Fei closed his eyes. No, he didn’t want this. He hadn’t wanted this to happen. Saryuu shouldn’t know anything. It was better if he wasn’t aware of anything.

“I…” the green-haired boy suddenly mumbled and dared to open his eyes. He kept a short pause. He knew that telling Saryuu would only make the white-head to worry about him, but at the same time he was too tired to lie. He wasn’t sure Saryuu would forgive him, if he was ever to lie to him.

Fei took a deep breath and made up his mind. “Wherever I’m alone, I don’t really have any appetite.” Fei confessed being unable to face his friend. Saryuu’s eyes widened in shock. He was about to say something, but Fei’s expression stole all the words from his mouth.

The other boy was staring at him with such honest and begging eyes that Saryuu couldn’t help but to smirk lightly. Unconsciously, Saryuu drew his hand toward Fei and caressed his head.  

“Then, from now on come and find me during lunchbreak. We will eat together.” The boy old and Fei couldn’t hold back his smile.

It was finally back to normal. He would finally be eating lunch with Saryuu again. Things were back to their usual, just like Fei liked them. This torture was finally over.

Saryuu saw the excitement in Fei’s face and smiled. “But now you should get some sleep. I’ll come and pick you up after school.” He then instructed. Fei nodded his head in agreement, feeling great for the first time that week.

When the white-haired boy had left the room, Fei closed his eyes and snuggled up into the bed. His body still felt heavy, he could feel his own fragility, so he thought it would be the best to do like Saryuu had suggested.

The boy was half-asleep, when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him. Fei turned around out of curiosity – maybe Saryuu had returned to say something he forgot. Saryuu could totally do something like that.

A face of disappointment (and something else?) fell on Fei’s face, when instead Saryuu a white-haired girl with a bandage over her nose was standing before him. She seemed to have the ability to find him no matter where he was. Fei lowered his glance. 

“Fei, there’s something I need from you…” The girl suddenly spoke, leaving out the third-person speech.           

* * *

“Fei, I’m here to pick you up.” Saryuu called for the greenette boy as he entered the infirmary. The cheerful tone in his voice didn’t last for long. As soon as he had stepped in, he discovered a white-haired figure sitting next to the green-haired boy. Saryuu turned glance to Fei and realized that the boy was smiling.

For the first time, Saryuu thought that the smile of Fei’s face seemed to be forced.

“Chikka came to pick up Fei too. Fei promised that he will go home with Chikka.”

Saryuu stared at Fei, hoping that the green-haired boy would deny her words. Much to Saryuu’s horror, Fei never did so. A face of utter loss and broken spirit fell on Saryuu’s face. He was already ready to leave the room, but Chikka made sure to stop him with her words.

“Oh, and Chikka is going on a date with Fei tomorrow.” The girl announced proudly, knowing that she was messing with their earlier promise.

Saryuu’s eyes widened and he once again turned to Fei for confirmation. He hoped that this at least would be a sad joke from the girl’s part. Fei kept on avoiding his glance and the greentte’s expression implied clearly that Chikka wasn’t lying.

Saryuu shook his head, refusing to accept the news. Fei tried to control himself from saying anything while seeing the other one so upset. Why had it come down to this again?

“Saryuu!!” The boy yelled when Saryuu stomped out of the room.

Fei sighed heavily and then glanced at Chikka. His expression darkened all of a sudden. “I hope that this is good enough? Happy now?” The boy asked.

Chikka stared at him while smirking widely. “Yes, thank you Fei.”

  _'It's all going according to my plan.'_


	3. Inexplicable Confusion

Fei looked around but ended up exhaling loudly as he was unable find the person he’s waiting for. He then checked the time from his watch, realizing that the person in question was running late. The boy was wearing orange hoodie and light blue jeans and waited for Chikka at the place they had promised to meet. To think that after all that had happened she actually had the nerve to show up late.

Another loud sigh escaped from the greenettes lips.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” His expression seemed relieved the moment he finally heard Chikka’s voice. The green-haired boy turned towards the source of the voice and momentary got his breath stolen away. He was amazed by the girl’s appearance. He stared at her with widened eyes, not being able to take his glance off her.

Chikka had her white-colored hair down and her side locks now curled in a perfect line with her round face, complimenting it. She was wearing light blue one piece with short sleeves and pleated skirt.

Fei would lie saying that she didn’t look cute or attractive. In fact, he couldn’t stop himself from blushing upon seeing her. He had never seen her – no – he had never seen _a girl_ look so beautiful in casual wear. Feida Gakuen was a boarding school so everyone walked around in their school uniforms.

“It… I… It…” Fei stammered and flushed ever redden when Chikka curled around while smiling at him innocently. Her expression hinted heavily that she was waiting for him to compliment her. Fei fought hard not to fall but eventually gave up. He had to admit the truth.

“The dress really suits you…” The boy then muttered between his breaths and turned his face away from the girl. Now that he was done with this, he could finally breath normally. He had never been good at complimenting girls, especially their looks.

A wide smile appeared on Chikka’s face. She then complimented her date. “Thank you, Fei. You look very handsome too.”

After that, Chikka approached him and wrapped her hand around Fei’s arm. The green-head was alarmed by the action, but surprisingly did not shove her away. For this time, he was going to be with her. No matter what, he had to go with whatever she wanted.

 _‘Only for this time’_ Fei thought and turned to look at the white-haired girl, who was smiling at him. Her expression was so bright and pure, Fei wondered what exactly was the girl after. He had agreed on the date to keep her mouth shut, but he still had no idea what was going on inside Chikka’s head.

The girl was too dangerous for him not to care.

“Shall we go? Chikka will lead the way,” the short girl asked from Fei. She had returned to her third-person way of speaking.

Fei took a deep breath, taking this time to calm himself. He smiled. “Yes. Please take care of me today.”

“Please take care of Chikka as well.”

Their first destination was the movies. A very typical first date location. After discussing from the movies on screen, they finally agreed to go for an action movie. It was a movie that Fei had wanted to see ever since watching a trailer of it so he was super excited. For a moment he even forgot that he was there with Chikka.

Seeing Chikka staring at him with widened eyes, Fei felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He apologized for the sudden excitement, only to have the girl smile at him gently. Chikka admitted it was nice to discover a new side of Fei.

The movie was just like Fei had expected. It didn’t disappoint him and he was narrating the actions scenes even after they had exited the theater. Chikka kept nodding and giggling at his expressions. When deciding where to go next, the girl suggested they should get something light to eat.

In agreement, the two headed towards a café.

“I’ll take one Chocolate Dream,” Chikka told the buff-haired waitress. She then glanced at Fei who was still deciding what to order.

Finally, he raised his head from the menu and smiled at the waitress. “I take one Pear Dual Dash.” From his expression it was visible that he was having trouble to utter the words. Who would name their desserts in such crazy way? He just didn’t get it. 

“Would you like anything else?” the waitress asked.

When Chikka and Fei shook their heads, she bowed. She took the menus and told for the couples to wait for their desserts, she would bring them soon. Chikka and Fei nodded and when the waitress left, Chikka glanced at Fei with enlightened expression. 

“Did you recognize that waitress?” Her eyes sparkled like puppy’s.

Fei quickly turned to glance at the buff-haired maid only to shake his head. She didn’t seem familiar.  

“WHAT?” Chikka’s yell was so loud she immediately received the exclusive attention of everyone in the café.

The white-haired girl flashed strange glances at the people staring at her and then sat down. Her eyes, now filled with fury, turned to Fei.

“That’s the famous light novelist, Watanabe Hikari,” Chikka whispered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It seemed that she expected Fei to know and recognize such a person.

At this point, Fei felt it was better not to admit that he had never heard of this person.

“I heard a rumor that she started working here as part-timer to collect data for her next work. Of course, I wanted to confirm it with my own eyes. To think that she’ll be the one to serve us. I’m so lucky!” The girl seemed really avid.

As Chikka kept squealing about the novelist, the aforementioned person brought the orders. She wished them to enjoy their meal before going to serve another costumer.

Chikka stared at her dessert in delight. “Ittadakimasu.”

“Hikari-sensei aside, there’s something I need to confirm from you.” Chikka continued all of a sudden, not shifting her glance from the dessert.

Fei glanced at Chikka and noticed that she was wearing a rather strange expression. He couldn’t tell in the slightest what she was trying to convey. Her expressions were always so hard to read. Fei ended up gulping loudly while swallowing the dessert.

“Yes? What is it?” He didn’t like the sound of her tone and hoped it was nothing bad.

Chikka finally took her eyes off the dessert and looked at Fei. She stared at him without saying anything. The empty spoon in her hand slowly moved toward her mouth. The girl pursed her lips slightly.

“So, let me ask you once again, Fei. Do you like Saryuu-san?” Chikka asked. This was the first time Fei heard her using an honorific toward the white-haired boy. 

Fei’s expression was priceless – his eyes had widened. He froze for a moment unable to move or say anything. Then, his face suddenly darkened.

The boy remained silent as he stared at his green-colored dessert made of ice cream as he recalled what had happened in the infirmary the day earlier.

* * *

The couple on the date was so caught in their own world that they weren’t aware of the three pairs of eyes which secretly followed them from the brushes.

“Can someone please remind me why are we here again?” Saryuu asked frustrated as he leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. He didn’t like the day at all and preferred to be sleeping in his own room if given the chance.

This was the day he was supposed to spend with Fei, but the boy had decided to go on a date with Chikka.

Saryuu Evan really had no luck in love.

“Shh! I can’t make out the words Fei’s saying. WHY is his back facing US!?” Meia replied, just as frustrated as the ex-emperor of Fei. However, she did not answer to Saryuu’s question. It was more like, she decided to ignore it.

“Don’t mind Meia. I will do something about that.” Gillis assured his girlfriend, making a light blush appear on Meia’s face.

Saryuu rolled his eyes at the stupid couple. He then heard Gillis continuing.

“What comes to your question… We’re here to spy of Fei and Chikka, of course. You don’t want that girl to do anything to _your_ Fei, right?”

It was as if Gillis was throwing daggers at Saryuu. His words pierced right through the guy.

He had spoken the truth everyone knew; Saryuu had feelings towards his green-haired friend. He didn’t want Chikka to take Fei away from him.

Gillis stared at Saryuu as the white-haired boy had troubled look on him. Things sure were complicated.

“Oh, they’re coming out.” Meia’s voice broke the silence, alarming everyone. The two boys immediately rushed to see Fei exiting from the café with Chikka.

Saryuu felt his heart breaking apart when he saw the two of them holding hands and smiling happily. He couldn’t believe that Fei, who had just collapsed in front his eyes the day earlier, was able to put on such a sweet smile…

And that the smile wasn’t for him… it was for _her._

The white-haired boy’s eyes started to burn from anger as he stared at Chikka.

Saryuu felt how his body sudden moved on its own. He stood up and determinately walked towards the couple. He couldn’t believe what he was doing! But he also couldn’t stop… his body wasn’t obeying any of his commands.

“Saryuu?” The white-head snapped out of his, when he heard his beloved voice asking. He raised his head and saw Fei, realizing that he had walked all the way to Fei and Chikka.

The greenette was staring at him with confused look while Chikka was hiding behind him. Saryuu couldn’t help but to notice how she was refusing to let go off her date’s hand.

“Wha- What are you doing here?” Fei blurted out, failing to come up with anything else. He hadn’t expected to see Saryuu there.

He hadn’t _wanted_ to see him there.

Fei didn’t want Saryuu to see him with Chikka.

Saryuu took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. His eyes shot a quick glance at Chikka, who responded with a startled jump. Then Saryuu looked at Fei. The white-heads eyes burned with determination.

Offering his hand to Fei, he then spoke, “This is stupid, let’s go home.”

While his tone, posture and expression was yelling confidence and command, Saryuu felt himself so small and weak. His legs were trembling and he felt his knees would give in any moment soon.

After all, his opponent was Fei. It there was someone or anyone in Feida Gakuen who dared to disobey him, that would be Lune Fei. 

Meanwhile, Fei’s eyes widened in shock after seeing Saryuu’s gesture. His inner self was crying to the point he felt like crying for real. He wished he could just jump into Saryuu’s arms and cry.

He hoped that the whole torture would finally end.

The light-green-haired boy was so dazzled about Saryuuäs eyes. Those violet dreams were staring right into him; right into his soul; and were impossible ignore. Unconsciously, his arm was already moving, ready to take hold of Saryuu’s hand.

Fei was pulled back to reality when a small, yet amusingly strong, hand gripped his. The boy glanced at Chikka, who was staring at him as if she was ready to kill him. She was using so much force in her grip, that Fei felt his hand going numb.

Fei exhaled loudly. He collected his thoughts and feelings and turned to look at Saryuu. All of a sudden, confidence and frigidity transpired from his eyes. It was as if the beaten and tired Fei had been replaced by someone else.

Saryuu didn’t recognize this Fei.

He had never seen the boy wear such cold expression.

“I’m sorry Saryuu…” Fei started and Saryuu’s eyes widened.

He wouldn’t have guessed that Fei would actually abandon him. He didn’t want to believe it. What had happened for Fei to suddenly act this way? What had Chikka done to him?

“… But I can’t go together with you. I promised to be with Chikka today and I can’t break a promise.” Fei continued. After that, he walked past Saryuu as if the other boy was thin air.

The moment Fei passed him, Saryuu felt like his whole body died. He felt so empty, so tiny, so broken. For the last time, Saryuu turned to look at Fei’s silhouette that was walking away from him. His eyes shined from pain and disappointment.

He could’ve never guessed that it hurt so bad being rejected by Fei.

He wasn’t sure if his life had a meaning any longer.

“Don’t mind it so much,” Saryuu heard Meia’s voice trying to comfort him. Gently, she placed her hand on his shoulder, her expression soft.

“I’m sure Fei has his own reasons,” Gillis continued after his girlfriend, trying to put some reason behind the greenette’s behavior. Even they had never seen Fei acting so cold towards Saryuu.

The ex-emperor turned to look at him. He showed a weak smile. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe he has some supercalifragilisticexpialidocious reasons he can’t frigging tell us! Let’s go.”

After that, he left.

Meia and Gillis flashed each other a worried look and then conscientiously followed their leader. 

At another location, Chikka was staring at Fei with worried look. Even now, he was forcingly dragging her with him, refusing to let go of her hand. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fei…” the girl whispered.

The called boy answered to her call by stopping abruptly, making Chikka almost crash against him. The girl covered her bandaged nose and backed off.

The green-haired boy then turned around. His eyes were blurry as big tear drops had filled his eyes. Fei sniffed loudly a few times and finally let go of Chikka’s hand.

“Are you satisfied now? I drove him away… today… I’m yours…” The greenette couldn’t hold back his sorrow. The sobbing mixed in with the sentence and he no longer could pronounce any decent words. His words slowly faded away before he could finish the sentence.

Chikka stared at the crying male, unable to move. It was her first time seeing a boy cry and she didn’t know what to do. It hurt to see him like this; Chikka felt her heart aching from pain. From the very start, she had been aware of the fact that Fei wouldn’t feel happy about her plan, but to this extent…

She truly was glad that it would all be over soon… _very soon._  

“Let’s call it a day for now. Just take me home, okay?” The girl suddenly spoke in gentle tone, surprising the sobbing boy. When he glanced at her after having dried his eyes, he could swear her eyes were radiating with kindness.

But it lasted for a split-second. The next moment she was already grinning ominously, using her trump card. “But I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning. If not, I will not guarantee for _his_ safety.”  

This was the last time she was going to use it.

“Ah, Chikka had so much fun today! Thanks Fei!” This time she was laughing vividly, while running and playing around. For the first time, Fei felt she looked like a real teenager.

Fei sniffed loudly when Chikka yell at him to hurry up. The boy wiped tears away from his face and followed after the girl. For today, he was going to listen to every wish of hers. But from tomorrow onwards, he longer would be hers. He no longer had any obligations to listen to her.

At that moment, Fei really hoped that tomorrow would come fast. That his meeting with Chikka would be over and that he could finally meet up with Saryuu.

He yearned to see the white-haired boy, but had no courage to face him after what he had done to him. How could he face Saryuu after driving him away that way?

* * *

“Morning!” Chikka’s cheery cry was the first thing Fei heard that morning. As a response, he rolled his eyes. Did she really have to be the first person he met? He felt awful and even looked awful. Fei’s eyes were red from all the crying, his face was pale like he had all life sucked from it and he had bags under his eyes.

But Chikka didn’t seem to notice that. Instead, she just took hold of Fei’s and dragged him with her. There were no words said, she forced him to follow her. Fei had no powers to fight against her physically.

This didn’t mean that he wouldn’t seek for answers, though.

“Where are you taking me to?” Fei asked.

 Chikka turned her head, glancing at Fei. She then flashed a mysterious smile. Fei couldn’t help but to sigh at her expression. What mess was he dragged into now?

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the school, Evan Saryuu was heading towards the same direction as the duo. He had a dark look on his face and stared at the phone screen.

 **From: Unknown Number**   
_Hello! This is Chikka-chan, desu. I suggest you stop by the soccer club_  
room tomorrow before the first lesson… that, if you don’t want anything   
happen to your dear Fei-chan! ~ See you then.

He had no slightest idea what the girl was after, but he knew one thing for sure. If something was to happen to Fei, the girl would not get alive with it. He would not let any harm fall upon Fei. That much was for sure.

Saryuu hurried to the club room, hoping that everything was alright with his dear friend. His head was a caught in the message and Chikka’s words, that he didn’t notice the couple that greeted him with cheery smiles.

Meia and Gillis noticed their ex-emperor’s strange behavior and decided to follow him wherever he was going. Curiosity had taken over the couple.

In no time, Saryuu finally reached the club room. He stood before the door and took a deep breath, calming his nerves. After that, he finally entered the room. The sight before his eyes didn’t please him at all.

Chikka was leaning against the wall while Fei was leaning towards her. The position they were in made it seem as if they were kissing. Their faces were close to each other with lips almost touching.

“Fei?” The white-haired boy asked in disbelieve as he let go of the door handle.

Fei’s eyes widened in shock when he heard his friends voice. His back was facing the door so he hadn’t noticed anyone walk into the club room. The greenette turned around with a wide smile of his face, but that smile faded away when he saw Saryuu’s heart-broken face.

"Saryuu?"  
_..._  
_..._

_"So, let me ask you once again Fei, do you like Saryuu-san?"_

_"I told it to you already, Chikka. It's not **like**... I  **love**  Saryuu."_


	4. Abrupt Confession

**Two Days Earlier - In the Infirmary**

_“Say Fei, Chikka has a last request… This will truly be the last one.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Chikka wants to on a date with Fei tomorrow.”_

_“I’m sorry but I have already plans with Saryuu. I have no wish to date Chikka.”_

_“Hmm… then Chikka should probably tell Saru that Fei-chan like him, right?”_

_“You wouldn’t! I want to be the one to tell about my feelings.”_

_“Then it’s simple. Fe agrees to go on a date with Chikka!”_

_Fei sighed. Why was he so weak against this girl? He didn’t understand._

_“Yes. But you have no promise me not to say a word about it to Saryuu.”_

_“Hai, hai!”_

...

“Saryuu?”

The white-haired boy shook his head when he heard Fei calling for his name. Saryuu wouldn’t believe it, there’s no way he would believe what he had just witnessed.

He won’t accept it!

Saryuu averted his glance from the frightened Fei and dashed out of the room.

Fei fell on his knees. What had he done?   

With everything that was going on, the date included, Saryuu was probably thinking that by now he and Chikka had become a couple.

But that wasn’t the case. He loved only Saryuu. He wanted to be with Saryuu and only him.

The green-head stared at the floor in terror, but then returned back to reality. With determined look, he raised his head. There was only one thing he could to at the moment.

He needed to make everything clear to Saryuu. 

Chikka smirked smugly and looked pleased with how things were advancing.

“Finally, I have fulfilled my duty. Now, it’s all left up to those guys.” The girl mumbled to herself, not having realized that someone was listening to her.

“Up to who? What are you after, Chikka?” Gillis asked when entering the soccer club room, his girlfriend walking alongside him.

Chikka turned around rapidly, her eyes flashing with fiery anger upon seeing the couple. She looked at the ground for a while, but then smiled widely.

“What are you talking about? Chikka hasn’t been scheming anything at all. Just hanging about with her friends.” The girl pulled out her tongue while making a cute pose.  

“And ruining Fei and Emperor’s relationship. You little…”

Unexpectedly, Meia threw her hand before Gillis, surprising her boyfriend. Gillis immediately quieted down while his girlfriend took a step ahead. Her expression looked determined as she stared right into Chikka’s eyes.

“I’m not as stupid as those blind guys…” the girl with dark lavender-colored hair spoke in serious tone. She walked towards Chikka who had kept her trademark smile on her face.

Gillis clenched his teeth. What was the girl talking about? And how could she say that he was blind? What was he being blind about?

“As a woman who has a boyfriend, I can easily recognize a fellow comrade with a beloved one… but in your case, it isn’t Fei or Saryuu. So, who is it then? Why have you been hiding it and why are you bothering those two?” The lavender-haired girl kept throwing questions at Chikka, whose smirk widened with every question thrown at her.

This was getting interesting. People weren’t as stupid as they seemed to be. 

“Now Chikka wonders about that too…” The girl spoke and Meia stopped. The girls stared at each other with intense and serious faces that even Gillis decided not to interrupt them with his questions. They would most likely sound stupid in their ears so he didn’t want to awaken sleeping beasts.

Maybe he would get answers when things progressed more, or at least when they finally calmed down.

After some time, Meia finally broke the staring competition. She closed her eyes and exhaled, “Please stop with your third person way of speaking… It’s annoying…”

And she truly sounded annoyed.

Chikka smiled widely.

“But why? Chikka thinks it’s more interesting this way. It sounds so much cuter when Chikka calls herself by her name.” The white-haired girl was clearly playing on Meia’s, nerves, making extra effort to sound cute. However, the dark purple-haired girl didn’t yield to her control.

More than anything, this had turned into a battle of two strong minds. It had become a battle a woman vs. woman.

Just as Chikka was about to continue, she was interrupted by a sound near the door. Someone opened the door and a boy with blue hair and light blue eyes peeked in. Two locks of his hair fell over his hair and his eyes looked bright the moment they fell on the white-haired girl.

“Finally found you. How did the plan go? Where’s Saryuu-san and Fei-san?” Yokka asked, after having entered the room. He realized soon that neither one of the mentioned person where inside the soccer club room.

“Yokka,” Chikka let out a bright cry when the boy walked to her. After that, she continued, “Saryuu-san ran out of the room and Fei-san followed after him. Hopefully, when they return everything will be alright. That means we can finally close the case!”

Chikka looked delighted as she glanced at the boy. Yokka smiled at her kindly and patted her head, making a light blush to appear on Chikka’s cheeks.

Meia stared at the two of them exchanging smiled and smirked smugly.

Honestly, she hadn’t expected for this kind of plot twist.

“I finally know who Chikka’s beloved one is.” The girl laughed teasingly and Chikka immediately turned red like a tomato. She glanced at Yokka for a moment and when the boy answered her glance, she immediately averted her eyes.

Meia was kind of surprised of the white-haired girl. She hadn’t expected that Chikka would act this way. She had thought that the girl was more of a “not-so-obviously-in-love” type of person.  

That’s when the men finally reacted.

“Eh?” Yokka and Gillis asked in unison.

“I’m pretty much sure that Chikka’s boyfriend can’t be anyone else but Yokka.” Meia stated, laughing, as she pointed at the blue-haired male.

Chikka got shivers all over her body and she quickly covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. Gillis first stared at Chikka, who’s face color was comparable to ripen tomato, and then at Yokka, who certainly knew how to control himself as he was blushing only slightly.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?”

The whole room echoed after Gillis’s cry.

Chikka and Yokka stared at Gillis with troubled looks while Meia rolled her eyes. She loved her boyfriend, but even he had times when he was just too dense to understand things.

“But there’s one thing I don’t understand.” Meia then spoke, after Chikka and Yokka had managed to calm down.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone that you’re dating? And what are you planning on doing with Saryuu and Fei?” Meia asked and Chikka’s eyes widened. She stared at Meia but suddenly averted her eyes away.

“Before transferring to Feida, I heard about the two from Yokka. I thought that it would be great to give them a little push to make them convey their feelings towards each other. Sometimes you need to pull people apart so that they understand who they really care about…” Chikka spoke while closing her eyes.

Meia raised her eyebrow. The girl seemed to be speaking as if she had lived through her words.

“I wonder how things are going for Fei-san and Saryuu-san…” Yokka sighed, trying to change the flow of the conversation. He was aware that people would someday know the story of how they ended up together, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

The most urgent fact was to know if the two lovebirds had finally managed to make up.

Fei chased after Saryuu. The white-head had headed outside and now their clothes were getting soaked by the rain. This made Fei to sigh in desperation.

Just perfect, the whole thing had turned into a cliché anime “chasing-in-the-rain” kind of thing. Now, the only things left were a confession and following it some sentimental crying…

Hopefully things wouldn’t go that far.

Fei didn’t want to cry.

“Saryuu!” Fei was finally able to yell when he saw the white-haired boy standing under a tree where they had talked a few days earlier. He had finally stopped to catch a breath.

“Fei,” Saryuu showed a weak smile, turning his head towards the green-haired boy.

Fei leaned his hands against his knees in order to catch his breath. From the corners of his eyes, he glanced at Saryuu. He was about to say something, but Saryuu interrupted him before he could even start.

“I guess you finally made your decision,” Fei’s eyes widened the second he heard Saryuu’s words. The white-head then continued, his mood down, “To think that I would lose to her… I’m so miserable. I couldn’t protect my beloved one. He was stolen away from me… and he even ki-”

Saryuu couldn’t continue.

Fei’s eyes widened in shock. What was the boy talking about? What was this thing about him battling against the girl to with over his appreciation? But the girl… she was never…

Fei lowered his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to stop his tears, but wasn’t able to hold them back for any longer. As tears rolled down his cheeks, the boy finally gathered his courage, stood up and ran to embrace Saryuu from behind.

“What are you talking about? Who got stolen away from you, who kissed her… I don’t understand you…” Fei cursed while gulping loudly. His whole body was shivering, his throat was drying down.

This wasn’t what he wanted to say.

He wanted to convey his true feelings to the white-haired boy.

Saryuu’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head to look at the green-head behind him. He wanted to speak, to give a reply, but something held him back. He decided to stay quiet for a little longer and listen to what the green-head had to say. He felt that it was something very important.

Something he didn’t want to miss.

“Saryuu, I missed you. It hurt so much when we were separated. It wanted to see you, I wanted to touch you… I wanted everything return back to how it had been. I wanted to be with you and it hurt so much to be away from you,” Fei couldn’t stop his sobs and words for overflowing.

He knew his words sounded so cheesy, but that was how he truly felt.

He had missed Saryuu so much.

The green-haired boy gulped loudly. The next thing he was about to do was something he knew he had to do from the very start. From the moment he had started to chase after Saryuu, he had known this would be the day when he would finally step over the comfort zone.

Much like he had predicted, he needed to confess his feelings to the white-haired boy.

“Saryuu… I… I…” The boy blushed hard and raised his head to look at the ex-emperor. 

His words where cut short when Fei suddenly felt something soft connect to his lips. It was completely unconscious move, but he closed his eyes while getting sucked into the kiss. This was something he hadn’t expected, but it was surely something he wouldn’t reject.

He fully enjoyed the kiss until the ex-emperor broke it.

“Let me say it first. I love you Fei. I have loved you all this time. It was so frustrating when that girl suddenly appeared and tried to snatch you away from me. That made me realize just how much I need you in my life.” The leader of Feida refused to look Fei into eyes. 

Fei chuckled at Saryuu’s reaction and words. He then stole a kiss from Saryuu’s lips. After that the green-haired boy burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Saryuu raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Fei was laughing so hard.

The green-head dried his wet eyes and tried to explain, not being able to hold back his laughter. “I mean… Why? Why would she snatch me away when that girl has a boyfriend?” Fei asked and then broke into laughter again.

Saryuu stared at the boy laughing his ass off with widened eyes.

“SHE HAS WHAT? WHEN, HOW, WHY, WHAT?” The white-head boy yelled in disbelieve, his face slowly getting tones darker.

Did this mean that it was all for nothing from the very start? That she had no plans on snatching Fei away from him in the first place? What was going on?

“My thoughts exactly. I accidentally found it out yesterday when I escorted her to her house… Can you believe that girl is going out with Yokka! He has never mentioned that he had a girlfriend!” Fei laughed, amazed by the fact that his teammate was going out.

Saryuu’s face darkened and an eerie aura surrounded him, “I’m so going to finish that girl…”    

“… But you still have to admit that it’s thank to Chikka we’re like this now,” Fei said softly and Saryuu couldn’t deny his words. Fei was right, no matter what had happened to get to this point, it was all thanks to the girl that they were like this now.

Fei smiled kindly. His expression was soft. “If Chikka hadn’t appeared, I wouldn’t have had the courage to confess my feelings to you. Without her, I wouldn’t have understood that I like you more than just a friend… and I wouldn’t had had the courage to walk over that friendship line.”

After his honest and wholehearted confession, Fei grabbed Saryuu’s arm.

“I love you, Evan Saryuu.”

“I love you too, Lune Fei.”

Saryuu then shortened the distance between them and kissed his boyfriend.


	5. Extra: First Love Blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra chapter is the story of Chika and Yokka, how they realized they were in love with each other and how they revealed their feelings to each other. This chapter is in first pov, with third pov story telling and the final chapter of this story. Thank you for reading this story^^

"Those two sure are late!" Meia closed her eyes as she heard Chikka complaining while storming around the room. She had always thought that the girl was one of those calm types, but it seemed that even she lost her composure from time to times.

Just as Chikka had finished her complaining, the door suddenly opened and Fei and Saryuu entered the soccer club room. "Took you long enough!" Chikka ran to hug Fei before the two boys managed to say anything. "Everything is now alright…" the girl whispered gently and Fei smiled. After that Chikka glanced at Saryuu and smirked.

"So you won the battle. He's all yours now," the girl laughed and Saryuu narrowed his eyebrows. He didn't like her. No matter how much anyone tried to tell that Chikka was doing it for them, he would  _not_  like the girl, no matter what! There was this something that annoyed him very much when she was around.

"It was obvious from the very start that I would win. After all you were playing this game half-heartedly," the white haired male answered while glancing at Yokka. The blue haired boy smiled kindly when he saw the ex-emperor staring at him.

Chikka's eyes widened in shock, "From who…?" she started, but then turned to look at Fei and the look on her face softened. Of course it couldn't have been anyone else but Fei. He was the only one who knew that she was actually dating Yokka. Though, now she had to include Meia, Gillis and Saryuu too.

"But I still don't get why?" Meia suddenly murmured and everyone turned to look at the lavender haired girl. Chikka stared at Meia for a moment without giving her an answer, but then her glance changed to Yokka. The couple stared at each other for a moment – as if they were speaking trough telepathy – and after sometime Yokka finally nodded.

Chikka then closed her eyes and turned around so that her whole body was now facing Saryuu and Fei. "Meia already asked about this from Chikka." the girl told. Meia nodded lightly. If she remembered right, the girl had answered that in order to let people realize what they really care about; they first need to be pulled apart.

"In Fei and Saryuu, Chikka saw herself and Yokka. We used to be the same as them; close to each other but we kept our feelings hidden." Chikka transferred her glance to the ground while looking little gloomy. A deep silence fell upon the room as everyone waited for the girl to continue. "But then something happened…"

**Flashback – Chikka's POV**

_Chikka remembers that day like yesterday. It's something she will never forget; something that changed her life for eternity. It happened less than a year before Yokka started attending to Feida Gakuen._

_It was a sunny day and Chikka had just returned home from school. She took off her shoes and walked into the living room with a big smile on her face. There her mother and father were waiting for Chikka. Chikka's parents told her news which drove the smile away from her._

_She backed off while shaking her head in desperation. Tears forming into the corners of her eyes, Chikka dashed out of the house to the nearest park where she used to play often. She called to Yokka, crying in the phone while begging him to come._

_Yokka rushed to Chikka who was crying her eyes out. When he arrived at the park, we stared at each other and Chikka sniffed few times while drying her wet eyes. Yokka stabilized his breathing and then asked with soft whisper._

_Chikka averted her glance and stared at ground. Yokka waited; seeing two tear drops falling on the ground he finally got his answer. After explaining the whole story Chikka raised her head and her eyes widened; never had she seen the boy so astonished._

_Yokka's face darkened and Chikka was afraid to hear his reply. He was Chikka's only friend she had since all the girls thought that Chikka was childish with her third-person way of speaking. She had always been alone, everyone avoided her whispering that she was creepy; a weirdo. But Yokka had always been there for her. He had always supported Chikka._

_And now Chikka had to part with him. She didn't want it! Just when she had finally befriended with someone she had to leave him. She would be all alone again. Chikka didn't want to accept the fact._

_Chikka gulped loudly, waiting for Yokka's answer. The boy took a step forward, turned to look at Chikka and smiled widely. He told he was glad; now Chikka would meet new people and become friends with them. He also added of course she shouldn't forget about him and that they should meet from time to time._

_At that very moment Chikka's heart broke for the second time. She had already received huge shock from her parents' words, but Yokka's words hit her even harder. She couldn't believe it; Chikka was going somewhere far away and this how he replied to her._

_Chikka stood up from the swing she was sitting on and walked to Yokka. She raised her head so that their eyes met and glared at the boy with clearly disappointed look. Chikka then slapped Yokka with her full power after what she ran from the park while crying aloud._

_At that time the whole world was Chikka's enemy. She hated her parents for taking her away from Yokka and she hated Yokka for his silent answer. Chikka cried herself into sleep every single day, even long after they had already moved away. She was in state of psychotic depression and sometimes had suicidal thoughts, but she managed to hold herself together._

_If Chikka remembers right, it was after half a year when Chikka had finally had enough. On her way home she suddenly had weird caprice and got on the train which would take her to Yokka. Of course she called her parents and informed them; they weren't really pleased with her sudden call._

_On the way to Yokka, Chikka pondered about everything that had happened in her life. She wasn't satisfied how things were at the moment and she wanted to change the flow of her future, what in her current state of mind would most likely be suicide. In order to change the flow she must met with Yokka; that's what Chikka thought._

_After more than six hours, Chikka finally arrived at Yokka's house. It was already late, but even though she rang the bell no one came to open the door. Chikka peeked around the yard only to realize that the house was empty. She sighed in disappointment but still decided to wait for Yokka. After all there was no meaning for her to return before she met him. She would definitely see him; even if it took eternity._

_Chikka didn't know for low long she waited; her legs and lower back were aching and her eyes closed rapidly. Chikka stood there, leaning against the wall while her eyes closed. With a calm expression on her face she waited for Yokka to return home._

_Chikka most likely fell as sleep at some point, because she suddenly heard faint voice repeating her name. She was alerted when something touched her and Chikka woke up. Looking around her, she realized that she was still before Yokka's front door._

_Once again Chikka heard someone calling for her and when she turned towards the voice she saw Yokka standing before her with speechless expression on his face. On her way to him she had thought of different kind of speeches and what she would say to him but when she saw the boy standing before her, Chikka's mind went completely blank._

_Seeing him standing before her after a half a year, Chikka froze completely and was unable to say anything. The speech she had prepared was useless. Chikka inhaled and swallowed her tears; this was their first meeting in a long time so she didn't want to end up crying. It would bring back bad memories._

_"Oi, Chikka? What are you doing here… Are you okay?" Yokka threw questions at Chikka as the girl seemed to be unable to say anything. He didn't understand why she was suddenly before his door step in the middle of a night. For long had she waited for him?_

_Chikka was still so upset that she could only laugh. Tears mixed up with her laughter and she then hugged the boy who was standing before her. Yokka's eyes widened in shock but he didn't push her away. Chikka smiled, she had finally understood her feelings._

_She finally got why she had been so hurt for his words and why she had cried every night. She finally understood what the piercing feeling inside her watch, and why her heart ached every single time she saw him. "Yokka… Chikka loves you." Chikka then giggled, finally admitting her romantic feelings towards the Yokka._

_Chikka has to mention that back then Yokka's face was something worth of seeing. She had never seen a boy blushing, laughing and crying at the same time. The boy told that back when Chikka had told him that she would leave he had wanted to tell her not to, but stopped himself and forced to say those words. Yokka then caressed Chikka's head and smiled gently while answering that he too loved her._

**End Of Flashback – Normal POV**

"After that Chikka had to stay overnight at Yokka's. She returned back home in the next morning. Two months after the incident, Yokka informed that he's transferring to Feida Gakuen. Chikka decided to follow him and vola here I am," the white-haired girl ended her explanation.

"I get your story, but I still don't understand why you needed to mess out with me and Fei…" Saryuu had to admit. Chikka turned to look at the boy and grinned. "That's because it was so funny to see your reaction." the white-haired boy flashed a deadly glare at Chikka, but the girl was already with Meia and ignored him completely.

Meia closed her eyes as she listened to Chikka who was talking non-stop about something that didn't really interest her. So there was this kind of people, no wonder the girl was so independent and open-ended. There was practically nothing that could stop her.

"Say Chikka," the white-haired girl stopped speaking when she heard Meia's voice. "Have you kissed Yokka yet?" the lavender haired girl asked. Chikka's head blew up from the embarrassment; it was as if Meia had mentioned a forbidden word.

The shorter while rolled her eyes anxiously around the room unable to decide where she wanted to look. She rubbed her arms together and blinked her eyes few times. "Something like that… not yet. I want our first kiss to be a special one. There's no need to hurry." Meia was surprised for Chikka's honest answer.

People were different and everyone choose their own pace to develop their relationship. For Chikka, no had no friend was no good with people it was most likely better to advance step by step. Yokka was a good person to realize that and Meia was happy for them. Just like she, they had found their most important one.

The girl had been a lot of trouble and headache for everyone, but now the case was finally over closed. Saryuu and Fei had conveyed their feelings and were now happy. The first love had finally bloomed. The first love that was mutual.


End file.
